Pain
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Just a short oneshot based at the end of 6x24 of Meredith telling Cristina about the miscarriage. Rated T due to the matter being pressed upon slightly. R&R


**So I just watched 6x23/24 and for like the 100th time I cried my eyes out, because, who doesn't cry when watching the season 6 finale?**

 **So I was thinking, Meredith had a miscarriage and you don't really see her fall apart due to it, and I know that she cries to Derek slightly about it but we never really see _her_ fall apart. I mean, she wasn't far along but she lost her baby, nobody gets over that. And also, we never see her tell Cristina properly so, I thought that this could fill in a gap between the end of season 6 and the beginning of season 7. **

**This is just a really short Mertina friendship thing so, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Meredith slowly walked down the hospital corridor, spotting Cristina at the ICU entrance.

"Are you ready to see him?" Meredith never answered, Cristina not noticing her solemn look as she continued to ramble on.

"I was there when he woke up, at first he couldn't stop thanking me for saving his life which is totally understandable and I will hold it against him for the rest of his life but then of course he started asking for you. I filled him in and told him you were fine and he is wide awake so, I think now would be the perfect time for you to tell him about the my godchild! I mean, how weird that we were talking about you and Derek dying one minute and then he gets shot, but I was kidding, I don't want anything to ever happen to you two and I want to stick being the babies godmother okay?" Meredith couldn't help but stare at her, not being able to get any words out as she turned and ran back down the hall, Cristina frowning, taking off after her. She followed her sprinting best friend into the closest toilet, catching Meredith who threw up violently over the toilet.

"Woah, I thought morning sickness was just in the morning" She said with a small laugh, Meredith's gagging soon turning into heartbreaking sobs, Cristina being taken back slightly by Meredith's cries. She caught her as her knee's buckled, lowering her crying friend to the floor where she continued to sob loudly.

"Mere? Calm down, everything is okay" Meredith ignored her words and continued to cry, her breathing erratic worrying Cristina. She rubbed her back, placing her head between her knee's to try and help her breathe, but Meredith just sobbed harder.

"Meredith, I need you to try and calm down otherwise I am going to have to get someone in here to sedate you" Cristina's words fell on deaf ears as Meredith found it harder to breathe, her sobs getting louder and louder. Cristina jumped up, running to the door, grateful a nurse was walking past.

"I need a gurney and gas and air in here right now, Dr Grey is having a panic attack and is struggling to breathe" She shouted, the nurse nodding and running to gather the equipment, Cristina going back to her friends side who was now bright red due to the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs.

"Hey, hey it's okay. I am getting help so you are going to be okay. Meredith please try and breathe for me" Meredith looked her in the eye, Cristina hating how broken she looked as she tried to speak, no words leaving her mouth. Suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Cristina catching it as it lulled to the side. She lay her down on her back, sighing heavily at the strong beat that pulsed against her fingers as she pressed them to her neck. The nurse ran in, her eyes wide but Cristina shook her head, gulping loudly.

"It's okay, she passed out. I need you to open the ICU room next to Dr Shepherd and get an IV kit set up" She nodded, helping Cristina get the limp Meredith onto the gurney before running off to secure the room. Cristina started to connect her to the gas and air pump, stroking her hair softly before wheeling her out. Lexie and Mark were suddenly running down the corridor, Lexie going white when she saw Meredith.

"Nobody told me she was hit as well!" She cried, Cristina shaking her head, Mark wrapping his arms around her.

"No she wasn't. She had a panic attack in the toilet and passed out, I am taking her to the room next to Derek's" Lexie sighed heavily, going to Meredith's side, taking her hand in her own.

"How is Derek?" Mark dared to ask, Cristina smiling.

"He is awake and is going to be fine. It was touch and go in surgery but he is going to be just fine" Mark closed his eyes nodding, them going through the ICU doors, Cristina glad the room was before Derek's so he never saw them walking past with Meredith on a gurney. Lexie and Mark helped Cristina hook Meredith up to the machines, Meredith starting to wake slightly.

"Mere? Can you hear me?"

"Where is Derek?" She mumbled slightly, her eyes still closed over.

"He is in the room next door Mere, you passed out. Can you open your eyes for me?" Cristina checked her pupils, Meredith blinking slightly as she took in her surroundings.

"He never shot you" Meredith whispered when she saw Lexie, the blonde going to her side shaking her head.

"I'm so glad you are okay" Lexie cried, Meredith sitting up slightly to wrap her sister in a hug.

"You have blood on your pants" Meredith whispered when she looked to Mark, his face falling slightly.

"Alex was shot, he was one of the first" He said, Cristina and Meredith going white.

"He was shot? Where is he?" Cristina shouted, Mark taking a step forward to calm them.

"He is okay, he is in Seattle Pres with Teddy. He is going to be fine" Meredith leaned back, releasing a breath she never realised she had been holding.

"I need to see Derek" She said suddenly, trying to stand but Cristina stopped her, pushing her back down.

"You collapsed Meredith, you couldn't breathe! I will try and get Derek's bed transferred in here but I need you to rest" Lexie and Mark offered to sort it out, leaving the room while Meredith fought against Cristina.

"Mere I need to know you aren't going to move, you need an OB- do you want me to find Arizona?" Meredith fell back slightly, shaking her head slightly.

"Cristina I-" She felt her eyes fill with tears again, Cristina panicking.

"No Mere I need you to stay calm! Please, what is wrong?"

"Cristina I had a miscarriage" She whispered, Cristina's face falling, her head shaking from side to side slowly.

"No, but? You only just found out"

"I was about 2 weeks Cristina, I just never wanted to believe it. But, I miscarried"

"When? I was with you the entire time"

"When I was with Owen and April. I think, the stress, it was too much for my body to handle" She whispered, Cristina suddenly feeling guilty, knowing she had shouted at Meredith and never made the situation easier on her.

"Meredith I am so sorry" She cried quietly, Meredith taking her hand.

"It's okay, I'm going to be okay" She smiled painfully, Cristina not being able to help the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"You're crying" Meredith stated, Cristina looking away from her.

"I was going to be a godmother" She whispered, Meredith blinking slightly to try and stop herself from falling apart.

"I am sorry Cristina" The two hugged for a while, not wanting to let go of each other. It was something they rarely did but, they were both feeling a pain they never thought they would have to feel, and being together was better than anything at that moment.


End file.
